


All the Stars in the Sky

by wethecommon



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wethecommon/pseuds/wethecommon
Summary: If only Oliver and Melanie had a happier tale to tell





	All the Stars in the Sky

 

**"My heart fluttered  
With coming of the dawn  
Because like the stars  
I hoped you wouldn’t be gone"**

 

-David Harris

Melanie did not believe she was pregnant when the doctor had first uttered the words. For so little had she wish it for herself, for her stomach to grow and her family to widen. Her and Oliver were so very content with one another, they had hardly anything to wish for. But nevertheless, fate had a game of its own and she was nothing more than a pawn, even in her own tale. So, she picked up her belongings and exited the clinic, understanding the weight upon her shoulders.

There was a small being growing within her belly, one no larger than a bean, and it was hers — _hers and Oliver's_. And as she found her way to her car and began the drive home, she smiled. Not only smiled, but laughed. She laughed and smiled until she felt as light as a bird ( _how fitting_ ).

When she arrived home, she found Oliver away in his lab, working on a new creation. His mouth was moving yet his words were so very low, Melanie was unable to make any sense of them. 

"Oliver," She called, her voice apprehensive. Although she had become quite familiar with Oliver's many behaviors, with such a man however, there was no true way to foretell how he may react to such things. Whether he liked the idea or not, she had no doubt he would stick by her side through it all and endeavor to be as best a father he could, in his own little way.

"Darling," He replied, affectionately, sparing a glance at her, "Here, come look." 

Melanie obliged and went to stand at his side. He was crouched beside a translucent object that stood no higher than two feet. It was dotted with small, silver circles that almost gave it the appearance of a disco ball had it not been for its cylinder shape. She longed to know what Oliver's brilliant mind had concocted this time and so she decided to withhold her little secret, at least for the time being. 

"What is it?" She asked, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, a gesture of loving instinct. 

"Oh you'll see," He merely answered. With one last screw of his screwdriver, he was standing up and fiddling with little silver knobs on the side. He then stopped abruptly, staring up at the ceiling expectantly. When it held nothing to his desire, he looked perplexed for one moment before enlightenment found him and he was carrying his way over to the light switch. He shot one gleeful smile towards Melanie, saying, "I almost forgot," before they were engulfed in darkness.

The darkness only remained for a moment, however, because soon light began to emerge. It emerged in little flecks of glittering white. As it grew, flourishes of color grew as well. Streaks of blue and even purple could be found among the sight. The whole room seemed to be swallowed by the scene, enrapturing the walls in its magnificent speckled brilliance. Melanie quickly recognized what Oliver had tried to and successfully captured. It was the night sky, unmarred by clouds and clearer than she had ever seen it. She was so over come by its silent beauty, so very in awe of her husband (a feeling not unfamiliar to her) that she felt a single tear manage to trickle down her cheek and land with a soft plop on her hand. 

"Oh Oliver," she whispered, "It's beautiful. 

"Yes, I think it will look quite nice in the baby's room," he mused rather nonchalantly, unaware of the reaction it would inspire in his wife. 

She froze, mouth open wide and mind unable to comprehend her words. But just as quickly as the shock came, the acceptance soon wiggled through her. Of course he knew, _of course_. He was Oliver, her eccentric yet intelligent husband who's powers reached far beyond the clutches of any simpleton. Little secrets such a hers had no hopes of staying secret for long. 

"Oh wait," Oliver spoke, finally recognizing his mistake, "you hadn't told me that yet."

And Melanie began to laugh, a soft and melodic laugh that only bursts from one when they are their most truest and most unadulterated happy. She slipped through the display of stars to reach for her husband so that they may hold one another. His arms came to rest around her back as he placed a single kiss to her forehead. 

"It will be perfect," Melanie stated. Whether she was referring to the starry contraption or their coming future, she was not sure. 

"Yes," Oliver softly agreed, "it will be."


End file.
